


Time Together

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bruce and Tony spend some pleasurable time together in the lab----Kinktober Prompt 19 - Cock Warming
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 55





	Time Together

Bruce was seated at his desk looking over the computer readouts that his latest simulation had given him. He was trying to create a better post Hulk-out snack. Transforming into the Hulk and back again was more than a little draining and the best way to keep from experiencing a blood sugar crash afterwards was in getting a snack that was high in protein and carbohydrates into him right away.

In the lab with him was Tony. The two of them had been spending time together, each of them working on their own projects. Neither project was anything serious, both of them just working on science for the pleasure of it. Tony had finished up with his but wasn’t ready to give up Bruce’s company and had proceeded to bounce around the lab while Bruce continued working.

Bruce also wanted to spend the time with Tony but it was difficult when the other man was distracting him from the work that he was trying to accomplish. Deciding that compromise was the best solution Bruce set his mind to coming up with a way for Tony to stay in his company while still allowing Bruce to get his work done. It would need to be something that would keep Tony’s focus without requiring stimulation that would take away Bruce’s focus from his own work.

As Tony twisted around, dancing to the music in the lab, Bruce couldn’t stop his eyes from being drawn to the cute butt on the other man. The more he watched the more Bruce’s body reacted to the sight in front of him. Shifting in his seat to relieve some of the pressure, an idea came to Bruce of just what would do to keep them both entertained until he was done with his work.

“Tony,” Bruce called out, bringing the other man to a halt as he turned to see what his fellow scientist needed from him. “Come over here please?”

Tony bounced his way over to where Bruce was sitting. As he got there Bruce spread his knees open and Tony didn’t hesitate to work his way between them to lean down and give Bruce a quick peck to the lips. Bruce’s hands were quick to find Tony’s hips and hold him flush to Bruce’s groin to feel the reaction the billionaire always had on him. Tony hummed at the feel and rolled his hips in a tease which earned him a light swat against his backside which turned into a groping tease by Bruce’s hand.

“I’m trying to get some work done and you’re proving to be very distracting,” Bruce said, taking a second handful of Tony’s ass. “Since you created this problem I think that you should have to take care of it while I finish up my work.”

Tony smirked at the playful tone, always more than happy to play with his fellow scientist. “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking that you should put that talented mouth of yours to use,” Bruce said letting go of Tony’s ass with one hand to thumb across his lower lip. Those lips always looked so pretty stretched around his cock and Bruce could feel his heartbeat pick up as he thought about getting that in just a minute. “Those lips and that tongue would make a good home for my cock while I get this project finished up don’t you think?”

Tony hummed and opened his mouth to draw that thumb inside to suck on. He watched as the pupils in Bruce’s eyes dilated in arousal at the simple action. Tipping his head back he let the thumb pop out from between his lips covered in his saliva and felt Bruce’s cock twitch against him through his pants.

“I think I could manage that. You know how much I love sucking your brain out through your cock,” Tony said. One hand worked its way between them to squeeze at the cock in question.

Bruce caught Tony’s hand in his own. “While I am definitely on board with that, that’s not quite what I want at first,” Bruce explained, wanting to make sure that his desires had been made clear so Tony would be able to freely agree or disagree with full undemanding of what he would be consenting to. “I do still need to focus for a bit longer. I was thinking that until I was done you could just hold me in your mouth and keep me nice and warm until I’m ready to have you suck my brains out through my cock.”

Tony’s eyes darkened in want and smirked up at Bruce as he sank down to his knees. Bruce felt himself grow harder in his pants at the sight of those doe eyes and plush lips staring up at him. Tony made a show of bringing his hands up Bruce’s thighs until they ghosted over the bulge in the middle making Bruce’s breathing hitch in his chest before opening the pants up and bringing out the magnificent cock.

“Who wouldn’t want to get a chance to hold this fine specimen in their mouth for as long as they want?” Tony teased. “Sure you get a shot at this great mouth that I have but I get to hold and taste you for as long as you’ll let me. Not sure which of the two of us comes out on top in this scenario.”

Shuffling forward on his knees Tony got close enough to nose at the thick organ before opening his mouth wide and sinking down onto it with a groan of pleasure. Bruce’s cock filled his mouth in the best way, thick and hot on his tongue leaving a trail of precum as he took it as deep as he could without choking to just hold it there. Tony shifted back and forth on his knees as he got himself comfortable, listening to Bruce hiss above him at the changing stimulation.

Once Tony settled down he rested the side of his head against Bruce’s thigh and closed his eyes. He was perfectly comfortable and ready to keep Bruce nice and warm for as long as the other man needed while he worked. The music of the lab seemed to fade away as his world focused down on nothing more than the cock in his mouth and keeping it nice and warm and comfortable in his mouth while Bruce worked. The man worked so hard and deserved something nice for himself every now and again. Tony was so completely content to bring his good friend this simple pleasure.

In his chair Bruce had to close his own eyes and take a few deep breaths. Tony wasn’t wrong when he had said that Bruce loved his mouth and how good it was. Even having been the one to suggest that Tony only hold his cock in his mouth without actively sucking on him, it didn’t make it any easier for Bruce to not immediately start fucking into that perfect mouth. Gradually he was able to get himself back under control and turn his attention back to his snack project.

Not only did it feel so good to have Tony bringing him pleasure and comfort from being so close, he also provided motivation. Since neither of them had planned on playing when they came down to the lab, there was nothing comfortable for Tony to be kneeling on. Bruce didn’t want to keep him kneeling on the hard floor for too long at the risk of hurting his knees. The desire to keep the other man just as comfortable and taken care of as Tony was doing for him gave Bruce an extra incentive to work efficiently to get new combinations of possibilities for post Hulk-out snacks into the computer to run more simulations as to which would be the most effective for him when he transformed back into himself.

In the end it only took Bruce twelve minutes to finish with his work. With the final strokes of the keyboard Bruce pushed himself away from the table and looked back down to the man kneeling in front of him. Running his fingers through Tony’s hair Bruce brought his focus back to the present as he blinked hazily up at the man sitting above him in the chair.

“Hey there Tony,” Bruce said softly. “I’m all finished with my work. Are you ready to suck my brain out through my cock like you wanted earlier?”

That got Tony’s attention as the man seemed to come more awake. His lips tightened around the cock and his tongue undulated against the bottom of it as he began to add some suction to it. Bruce threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, not to guide and direct but to provide a grounding touch to the other man. The feeling of Bruce’s hand against his head was the grounding force that Tony needed to get down to the cock sucking he had promised earlier.

Tony focused on bobbing his head up and down, taking Bruce’s cock deeper each time until he was swallowing it down his throat. He moaned around the cock housed nice and comfy in his throat making Bruce’s fingers tighten in his hair. Bruce gave small, slight thrusts with his hips trying to get more of the amazing feel of Tony’s mouth. The more Tony sucked him down the more Bruce wanted from that tight, wet heat until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Tony,” Bruce groaned out a warning. Normally Tony loved swallowing him down but he never wanted to make that choice for the other man and so always tried to warn him.

Tony appreciated that consideration but made no move to pull off Bruce’s cock before it started to spurt down his throat. Tony tightened his lips around the base so that nothing would escape and swallowed repeatedly, drinking down everything that Bruce had to give him.

By the time Bruce was finished and sitting back in his chair, relaxed and boneless in a way that only a really good orgasm could produce, Tony’s knees were starting to let him know it was just about time to stand up again. Letting the cock slip out of his mouth Tony made sure to lick it clean, chasing every last taste before tucking him away and slowly climbing back up to his feet.

Bruce immediately reached out to steady Tony on his feet as he swayed slightly back and forth. Tony used that hold to slide right into Bruce’s lap and cuddle in close. He nuzzled the side of Bruce’s face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He knew that Bruce hated the second hand taste of cum in someone else’s mouth and so always avoided those kinds of kisses until after he’d had a chance to brush his teeth.

“How about we head back up to bed and you let me take care of you after the wonderful way you just took care of me,” Bruce suggested, massaging one of Tony’s knees to bring some feeling back into it.

“That sounds perfect,” Tony agreed, leaning into Bruce’s tender touch. “Any time with you is perfect though.”


End file.
